1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a heating system, and more specifically, to a method for storing a thermal charge for use in such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage heaters are available commercially which allow for an energy charge and then for later radiation of heat. In order to maximize the potential for energy savings using these storage heaters, a system is necessary which can anticipate the amount of heat which will be needed during on-peak utility hours and control charging of the heaters during off-peak utility hours when the energy is less expensive.
Conventional heating control systems, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,332,013 to Chelcum et al. and 4,217,646 to Caltagirone et al., control temperature in response to sensor inputs, but do not anticipate energy needs and charge heater storage units during off-peak hours in anticipation of those needs.